


I heard love is blind

by Bottomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Louis is 17, Louis's perspective, M/M, Recreational weed smoking, Smut, Student Louis, Teacher Harry, Top Harry, teacher/student relationship, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomlinson/pseuds/Bottomlinson
Summary: "Holy shit! We almost got into so much shit," Niall cheered  giving all of us high fives."If it wasn't for the fact that Styles totally wants to fuck Louis we would've been in so much trouble," my attention immediately perked up at Zayn's words."What do you mean?" I asked shyly, trying my best to hide the excitement."I mean Louis let's be honest, you have the best English marks in class, he allows you to sleep in his class; last year a senior slept in his class and Mr Styles threatened to call his parents and ban him from the senior trip and he wants to spend extra time with you... He's tryna fuck you mate." OrAnother one of those teacher/student fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: no character in this fic is an accurate representation of what I feel is the real person so just keep that in mind in later chapters okay...
> 
> Also thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoy.

It was early September, my friends were starting to suffocate me and my mind was fogged up by own life when I first spoke to Harry Styles. At the time I only knew him as Mr Styles, the man who tried a little too hard to accommodate his students and of course the easy on the eyes freshman eye candy. Everyone in the school had separate descriptions of him, it was like he was tailored similar to a pop song which satisfied everyone's interpretation of him.

The day I fell asleep in in Mr Styles' class it was a sunny day, the leaves were a crisp orange and a kid in the middle of the class was reading Stevenson's words far too slowly for a brain that had fallen asleep at 2am because of the new found obsession with freaks and geeks. My mind had drifted off into a deep slumber as my body hunched over into my forearms, I didn't expect to be so out that I would be woken up by a tap on my shoulder and a vacant by students class room.

I had looked up to see my teacher with the strange case of Dr Jekyll and mr Hyde tucked between his arms and a smirk on his face.

"Mr Tomoinson, if you use all your sleep now you won't have any sleep for tonight," he finished off his sentence with a giggle,this was normal for him it was almost like he found himself so humorous that every  time he uttered a word it amused him.

"I'm so sorry Mr Styles, I didn't mean to sleep in your class I just had a late night last night," I said , already shuffling to put my books in my backpack.

"Was it some wild teenage party?" He asked with a daring look lingering across his face

"No,no nothing like that" there was a silence in the room and I still felt like I hadn't proven to him that I wasn't some crazy teenage boy who partied on Wednesday nights "more like watching every freeks and Greeks episode ever made,"

"Ah, the birth of the genius Hollywood duo," he seemed more interested in our conversation now, while I stood there taken aback by the fact that Mr Styles and I actually had something in common. I always saw him as the type to listen, read and watch material from before the 90s only.

"You like Seth and James?" I inquired with a rather embarrassing over excitement to my tone

"Yes!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "why do you look so shocked, Mr Tomlinson?"

"No it's just that I didn't expect you to like them is all..." My smile was still prominent and Mr Styles let out a small laugh to that.

"There are many things about me that you wouldn't expect," that statement was inviting and also intriguing but he shut me down by saying "now run along, Mr Tomlinson you better be heading home."

I felt obligated not to overstay my welcome even though it was a classroom at school, but I quickly scrammbled out of the classroom biding Mr Styles a quick goodbye. When I reached my locker I was met by my unimpressed best friend Stan. He was a few inches taller than me, had pale skin contradictory to my slightly tanned one and he had a round belly which he claimed was baby fat that hadn't gone away yet. We met in church when we were about 5 years old, back then my family and I had been regular attenders so it was just natural for Stan's mum and my mum to unintentionally force us to be friends. However I'm not complaining cause out of those overly forced play dates I gained a best mate.

"Louis! next time I'm seriously gonna leave you," he said, voice reeking bitterness all over it.

"Sorry Stan, I fell asleep in class cause I slept late last night," I opened my locker and started taking out books that I would need for following day "when is that history booklet due for again?" I asked as I contemplated taking the heavy textbook home.

"It's due on Monday" from the confirmation I shoved the textbook back in then locked the locker. We walked out of the school, much to my struggle since Stan stopped every meter to say goodbye to one of his bible studies club or drama club friends. I was also in drama club but I didn't do much talking, I mostly sat in corners during discussions and my only input was written screenplays or emails to Ms Teasdale about play ideas. My stance in the drama club was a good description of my time in high school, I gave input when was needed but I didn't want to say much so that I could have a neutral relationship with everyone that I came across.

Stan and I's walk home wasn't anything special, since we had been doing it for the past two years. Stan got home first since his house was two blocks closer to the school than mine was. When I got home it was the same time my dad and younger sisters got home, they all put their bags down in the living room and fell into their daily afternoon routines. We all greeted each other but ate lunch separately, Lottie and I always had a bulk load of work which we preferred to do in our rooms while Daisy, Phoebe , Fizzy and Dad opted to watch tv while having lunch.

Around quarter past 5 my mum would normally come home, she always came to greet as separately before falling into the kitchen and preparing supper. I could say that we were the perfect family, since everything fell into place perfectly but who am I to judge. Dinner is always the same; mum would talk about how much she hates her boss, dad will remind her that she works there cause it's her dream job then the girls would give a daily update on their school's latest drama. Although Lottie is also in high school she goes to the same school that the other girls go to, it's pre- reception to year 12, it's much more posh and they also have to wear uniforms.

After dinner my mum gathered up the family to the tv room and we all snuggled up to watch _Oz the_ _great_ _and powerful_. Watching James Franco in the mere kids movie allowed for my thoughts to drift to Mr Styles. Before today I never paid much attention to him, well except for last year ,when he first came, he was on the tip of everyone's tongues. Students searched high and low to find out his love interest, they would always be interviewing him every opportunity they got and unbelievably all the girls had been called into the school hall to reinforce dress code because the clothing had become skimpier! My friend,Eleanor, and I had laughed about it for a couple of hours on the phone after she had told me why they were called into the hall.

When the movie had ended, my dad next to me was fast asleep while Daisy and Phoebe were still hyper. I left to go upstairs when my dad started stirring awake. Once I was ready for bed, opening up my covers I got a message from Niall Horan. He was pretty popular, we hardly ever spoke even though we had two classes together and people on my end of the hierarchy thought him and his friend were cool because they partied and smoked weed. His message was brief with no personality to it, simply asking if I had notes on Mr Styles' English lesson with a embarrassed emoji at the end of it.

I felt the responsibility that I wasn't allowed to disappoint Niall, so I sent him a 'sorry no' with way too many sad faces and a phone number to an overachiever in our English class. He had quite a pleased response and although I didn't care about popularity I felt satisfied with earning brownie points from a popular.

That night when I fell asleep all I could thing of was emerald eyes and a deep giggle.

 

\-----

 

As a veteran acknowledged gay boy, I avoided having crushes on real life guys like the plague. mainly because I didn't want any awkward moments and guys my age are too simple. Now with Mr Styles I was certainly breaking the norm for me as I had a crush on him, which I was vividly shown through an erotic dream that I had the previous evening, -besides the point- now having a crush on Mr Styles meant that I would have awkward moments around him like how I continuously stumbled across my words while reading a page in the book and also I can't stop staring at him.

From my discernible staring I noticed a lot of things about Mr Styles,first he was gorgeous, he's not something you'd typically see in a fashion magazine but the curve of his lips, deep dimples on his cheeks, inviting eyes, smile and slender body you wouldn't not notice his beauty.  He is also very careful, like everything he does is precise, the way that he walks, the tranquility in his fingers when he turns the page and his carefully chosen words when he speaks to or corrects students. Mr Styles' also has a strong connection to his rings, he wears them everyday, even on casual Fridays when he ought to wear skinny jeans, boots and a looser version of his shirts. His rings are always shiny and placed on the index and middle fingers of both hand, almost like there is a distinct purpose for them...Maybe fingering his partners.

I immediately deprived myself from those thoughts since I had lunch and I couldn't afford to go to lunch aroused. When I got to the cafeteria all my friends were already there, sitting at their usual table upstairs in the upperclassmen section.  
While I was walking towards them, lunch bag in hand, a pale hand laid on my shoulder. It was Niall.

"Hey man, thanks again for Amy's number she really helped me , my parents have been on my case about paying attention in class and all that shit," Niall said, hand still on my shoulder

"No problem," I had said, kind of awkwardly since this whole encounter was defying social borders of cools and uncool kids.

"We should hang out sometime, my friends would love to kick it with you," this statement shocked me since I'd never uttered a word to Zayn or Liam so how could they possibly wanna 'kick it' with me. I gave him a muddled up answer of agreement before fast walking to my table.

"Woah what was Niall Horan talking to you about?" Aiden asked in amazement, I was slightly offended that my friends would be so shocked that I could talk to anyone else besides them but I understood since Niall was the party animal of town.

"Just about school work and stuff," I pulled out my bulk made sandwich and juice form the bag then looked over at Amy "Amy I hope Niall wasn't too much of bother, I gave him your number." She looked at me with confusion then proceeded to say; "Niall didn't message me, what are you talking about?" I laughed it off then said never mind but I was very puzzled by Niall at that moment.

"So Louis are you coming to drama club after school?" Eleanor asked from across the table

"Of course, it's not like I have other plans on a Friday afternoon and I don't even mean that sarcastically," with that statement the whole table laughed.

"Wait isn't Ms Teasdale absent today?" Stan asked with chewed up Apple still in his mouth

"Yeah but we'll get a sub, duh," Eleanor rolled her eyes with a smile at Stan before engulfing in her cold leftover pasta. The table at the conversation flowed so naturally, probably because we'd known each other for so long and that we all had the same interests which consisted of binge watching series and talking about the supernatural (no pun intended).

The rest of the day went incredibly slow and each teacher had no qualms in piling more homework for the weekend. By the time it was after school I had a whole lot of built up frustration and I still had to endure another hour of drama club with some random teacher who wouldn't understand my quietness. When Stan, Eleanor and I arrived at the auditorium, we were surprised to see Gigi and her friends show up since they only attending Monday practices but as we got closer to the front stage we saw none other than Mr Styles sporting his friendly smile and talking to some freshman.

Mr Styles spoke to the flirtatious girls, obliviously, until it was drama club starting time. He had politely dismissed them, then took to stand on top of the stage.

"Hello everyone," his voice sounded way more cheerful compared to most English lessons and he had this sheepish grin on his face. An array of hello's responded to his greeting, all too enthusiastic for my liking.

"As you can see I'm not Ms Teasdale" he immediately laughed after saying that and 90% of the girls unavailingly followed "she's currently trying to cope with her new found bronchitis but don't be alarmed you aren't left with a completely inexperienced teacher because I did dabble in the drama department in uni." He clapped his hands together then examined the class. I felt the way that his eyes stopped on me for some unknowingly reason so involuntarily became fidgety and my posture started declining, once I assumed he noticed my new demeanor he quickly took his eyes off of me and continued speaking.

"For those of you who don't know me, since I only teach AS and A levels, I'm Mr Styles, I'm really excited to take over this session so let's get on to attendance so that we can start with the drama!"

Throughout the attendance he had special commentary for each person and it made me more and more anxious to find out was he was going to say about me.

"Tomlinson, Louis?" The moment he had said my name out into the open my heart started frantically beating as I thought of the calmest ways of stating my presence.

"Here sir" I said, pathetically inaudible causing the whole drama club to go silent compared to the soft chatter that was happening before.

"Nice to see you here Mr Tomlinson," he said slowly then took an impregnable moment before calling out the next name. After the moment I shared with Mr Styles I got a few looks of curiosity and a couple of winks. The whole scenery of receiving so much attention made a blush spread across my cheeks.

"So listen up everyone, I was instructed by Ms Teasdale to tell you that you have 5 weeks to make a short film, it has to be realistic rather than stylized, your theme is 'unoriginality' she said do what you will with it," the room erupted in hush whispers of ideas "the short film can be any genre, maximum time is 30 minutes, you guys will have to choose actors, directors, screenplay writers, wardrobe, editors etc, your budget is £200 but you are encouraged to use things that you already own. The video will be submitted to the Van Clarke film festival, the winners of this competition will receive £50000, so guys better get started!" The class didn't wait any longer before huddling up into a circle and throwing ideas all over the place.

"Maybe we should all get out our notepads and sketch out ideas the we can work from there," a football player by the name of Garret instructed the group. Everyone followed suite since he was the oldest and had the most experience with short films. The group of 18 all threw in ideas while I sat at the back quietly, as usual, since they were all too aggressive about their opinions. 5 minute into the loud discussion, Mr Styles had disappeared from the auditorium, Garret and Gigi were having an argument about either doing the film about teenage lives or about famous influence.

"Guys why don't you just ask Louis for his opinion since he normally writes our screenplays," Sierra barged in, they all stopped talking and looked at me expectedly.

"Well maybe we could um... Incorporate both aspects like how teenagers nowadays... Most of them at least, are really influenced by the same type of fame that it accumulates to unoriginality... Like how girls want big lips now or reality shows or how some girls are feminists just to be trendy but still bring other girls down through social media," I spoke brokenly since I had never been put on the spot like that but I was taken a back by a clap of hands from behind me. It was Mr Styles, he stood with a hot mug held by the edge of his finger and his right hand clapping onto his left palm.

"That's a brilliant idea, I would really love to see the exploration of that," with that act of admiration from Mr Styles I earned multiple pats on the back from the group. Garret and Gigi became self proclaimed leaders and directors, Brad, Dave and Samuel were in charge of editing, Sophie, Catherine, Anna, Bailey and Karla were the actors, Eleanor, Danielle and Sierra wardrobe, Ryan,Chloe and Stan were gonna record everything then of course Emma and I were screenplay writers.

By the time we were done assigning roles and creating a group chat, time was over and everyone was rushing out of the auditorium. Stan and I stayed until last since I had to collect everyone's input ideas so that I could start on the script.

"Louis I quickly have to go fetch something in my locker can I meet you at the front gate?" I was about to deny since I partially didn't want to be left alone with Mr Styles, allowing myself to make more of a fool of myself, but I saw the urgency in his eyes so I let him go.

I had collected all the pieces of paper and put them into my file when Mr Styles looked up from his phone to acknowledge my presence.

"I really did like your idea Mr Tomlinson, I see that drama is your forte?" He said while placing his mug on a desk nearby and walking over to me.

"Maybe, I'm not sure... I just think I watch a lot of shows,"

"Ah, so freeks and geeks is not the only thing you binge watch?" His tone had amusement to it and it made feel like scolding him and telling him that not everything is amusing.

"No,no I go beyond the realm of freeks and geeks, I have no barriers," with that sentence Mr Styles laughed, showing off his dimples and the crinkles by his eyes. Although Mr Styles was an easy to amuse guy, I felt a sense of pride in the pit of my stomach as I heard his harmonic voice.his laugh eventually died out then he went back to his calm and collected facial expression.

"You know, since Ms Teasdale might be gone for a while, if you need any help on that script writing then you can totally ask me I would be delighted to help," his eyes had a glint of hopefulness which made the smile on my face spread even wider.

"Oh yeah that would be so great sir," I tried my best to give the most satisfying response.

"Here, take down my number then you can message me whenever you need help," his face had such an innocent connotation to giving me his number but my mind ran wild as I pulled out my phone. He called out the digits timidly, not once having an ounce of regret but after I had recalled out the number for confirmation he gave me a look,it was stern and steady like he was warning me that if anyone else gets his number then he'll fail me.

"Stan, is probably waiting for me by now," I said breaking the silence. Mr Styles quickly nodded then mumbled "bye Tomlinson".

The walk home with Stan was nothing out of the usual, we mostly spoke about the film and Stan strongly expressed how much of a prick Garret is. When I got home it was the whole family was already home, stationed in their usual places. I greeted everyone before making a beeline to my laptop to watch binge watch criminal minds.

"Lou, get changed because at 5 o' clock we're going to hire a movie and get supper," my mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay!" I closed my laptop and walked over to my closet to find something to wear. It was a regular thing in our family that every fortnight we hire movies and have tons junk food, whenever we'd go hire the movie I never really put much effort into my outfit just a simple sweater and some jeans.

The car ride to the movie place was filled with Phoebe and Daisy fighting over inside out or frozen. When we got to the movie place the older girls went over to the chick flick section, the younger ones to animation then mom and I were looking through horror movies. Dad had crossed the street to go get dominos pizza.

"So is it just me or have you been awfully quiet?" My mom said wrapping her arm around me.

"No I've just been thinking a lot I guess," I picked up the DVD with a cover of some demon looking creature on it.

"Hmm I see, how's the love life going?" She had a cheeky grin on her face and I couldn't help playfully role my eyes.

"By the looks of it I think I'm going to be single for a-" my sentence was cut short when I heard an extremely familiar voice coming from the far end of the room.

"Nick that movie is a load of bullshit," the voice giggled after the sentence and I knew exactly who it was. I never heard Mr Styles speak profanity but I never knew until that moment that I really needed to hear it in my life.

"Lou what's wrong?" My mum asked with furrowed eyebrows. Before I could quickly whisper a 'my English teacher is here lets slip out of the store' Mr Styles had already spotted me with a wide smile on his face.

"Mr Tomlinson, fancy seeing you outside of school and you must be Mrs Tomlinson?" Mr Styles shook my mums hand and introduced himself to her. The whole encounter felt strange to me but Mr Styles was his usual smooth self carrying on a friendly conversation with my mum, my attention quickly withdrew from their conversation and landed on the 'Nick' character. His outfit was oddly very similar to Mr Styles' style, his hair was not longer than Mr Styles's but it was certainly bigger he was also much more flamboyant judging from the way he picked up the DVDs.

That immediately lit a light bulb in my brain, what if he's Mr Styles's lover?. The was first a pang in my chest from the idea that Mr Styles already had someone to cuddle with, someone to make him breakfast, to hug him when he's feeling down and to pleasure him whenever, but then there was something in me that made me so happy at the idea of Mr Styles being gay.

My thoughts were interrupted when Mr Styles held my shoulder and said "bye Mr Tomlinson, see you on Monday." My goodbye to him was a little distraught and my eyes were fixed on the canon camera around his neck.

"He's a really cool guy," my mum commented still in awe "how come you never talk about Harry?"

"Harry?" I asked confused.

"Mr Styles, his name is Harry," she shook her head with a smile then picked some movie that we'd seen the trailer of multiple times last month. My mind was clustered with the name Harry Styles, all the way home. Even when we ate dinner on the couches all I could think about was Harry Styles. The thing was I felt like I had the upper hand on all the girls and guys crushing on Mr Styles because I not only knew his name but I also had his number. When it was 2am and I was wrapped around my blanket watching the last season episode of criminal minds I felt my gut compelling me to get with Mr Styles.

 

\----

 

The weekend turned out to be quite uneventful, physically, for me since I left bed for a total amount of 30 minutes throughout the whole weekend. On Saturday morning, during breakfast, my mom couldn't stop talking about Harry and how he was a photographer or about his literature degree or how much he loved my drama idea. The last statement made me blush every time she mentioned it, I failed terribly at trying to cover up my crimson cheeks each time. On Sunday I realized that I had a history assignment and art drawings due today so I stayed hibernated in my room throughout the day.

When I walked into school today I was cramped with a number of items including my A3 art file, a think history file that couldn't fit in my bag, my camera and all my painting equipment. A few meters before my locker, surprisingly, Niall Horan came up to me and offered to help. 

"It seems like you've got a lot on your plate Louis," he said in a jokey manner

"Yeah and it's only first semester," Niall politely laughed at that and then his friends Zayn and Liam came over to help too. I immediately felt overwhelmed since the most popular guys in school were helping me in my Bambi state. Once they got everything except my art things into my locker Zayn pulled out his hand to shake.

"I'm Zayn, I don't know if you've noticed me in art class?" He didn't have a permanent smile on his face like Niall or even Harry but there was a something in his eyes that was still very inviting.

"Yeah you've probably never noticed him, he's super shy. I'm Liam by the way," Liam shook my hand, his shake was firm and very assertive. I internally laughed at the fact that they thought that they had to introduced themselves to me since everyone and their parents knew who they were.

"Thank you guys again, I don't think I would've made it to my locker alone," they all said 'no problem' one more time before the bell rang.

"We have art now right?" Zayn asked, simply nodded with a smile on my face "if Ms Johnson asks please tell her I'm running late."  Zayn said looking directly at me, it took me a moment to understand that they were planning on ditching.

"Wait where are you actually going?" The curiosity sparked inside of me as a looked at the mischievous smirks on the boys' faces.

Niall put his arms on my shoulders then looked me in the eye "we're going to go smoke by the teachers car park, just don't tell anyone Tommo," he looked at me with a smile and trusting eyes.

"Why by the teachers car park?"

"It's the only place outside that doesn't have any cameras and isn't near any teacher's classrooms, you can come too if you'd like?" Liam offered, I was taken a back by the invite since I knew I was nowhere near cool as them and the reason why they were so popular was because they were so taciturn with the outside world and hardly invited anyone to hang with them.

"Um... Y-yeah sure let me just put these art things in my loc-cker" I stumbled with my words as I repacked my belonging into my locker. Once I was finished the three lads in front of me were buzzing. The walk to the other side of the school took about 5 minutes and it consisted of Niall talking about this sick gig he went to on the weekend. When we got to the car park we settled against a wall that was not in view from the teachers entrance door. They all sat on the cold, gravely floor so I followed in suite.

"Louis do you have any might concert experiences?" Niall asked, while we all waited for Zayn to finish rolling up the blunt. Liam was busy nagging Zayn about pre-rolling it but Zayn didn't even acknowledge Liam's voice, it was like they were an old married couple... If they were gay of course.

"I've never really been to a concert," I said shyly, playing with the sleeves of my sweater.

"No way! Now I feel obligated to take you to a concert." Niall spoke as though my life depended on going to a concert.

"I'm done!" Zayn said in a satisfied tone, he pulled out a lighter from his bomber jacket and lit up the joint.

"Zayn I swear you think that everything is art because everything of yours has to be precise," Liam commented as he opened up his hand waiting for the joint. As I watched Zayn calmly take a couple of hits, I started to feel more and more anxious since I had never smoked a blunt before. From what I had seen from many movies and series, your first puff will definitely make a fool out of yourself. Liam took longer with the joint than Zayn and I internally thanked God for that, he soon handed me the joint and I held it as calmly as possible.

"I've never smoked before so if I hysterically cough I'm sorry," I warned them before placing the joint between my lips, they laughed at that so I felt a little at ease. I took a long drag, still trying my best to impress these boys but there was no going back when the smoke filled my lungs and I was gasping for oxygen and continuous coughs coming through. Niall patted my back and they all said words of encouragement making the situation even more embarrassing for me.

However we did carry on passing joint, each time becoming less intense on my lungs. Liam was playing some rap music while Zayn and Niall mostly spoke.

"Niall it's cute that you think that but 90s and early 2000s music will always be the best," Zayn looked at Niall with a smile as he watched the blonde boy get more and more frustrated.

"Z, you're not listening to me! The 60s produced legends and classics! Are you going to argue and say that the black eyed peas are better than the Beatles huh?"

"Oh so Tupac isn't a legend or are you trying undermine Nirvana? Niall let it go the 90s and early 2000s' music is what your great great grandchildren will be listening to not some anti-Vietnam war music" it overly amused me how Zayn knew that he was just pulling Niall's leg but Niall was taking this argument personal. Liam and I broke out into giggles that were obviously provoked by the drug.

The giggles were abruptly interrupted by a panicked Zayn "oh shit Mr Styles is by his car" he whispered yelled, before stomping on the joint and pulling out a can of axe to spray. The noise of the deodorant caught Mr Styles' attention so after he grabbed a huge pile of books from the backseat of the car he walked over to them.

"Hello boys, what brings you out here during first period?"

"Coach wanted us to observe the school grounds if they were clean for the home game on Friday," Liam lied through his teeth not even faltering once. I kept my head down as I feared that I would be too obvious and end up getting the other guys busted.

"That's so odd of him," Harry paused then carefully observed all of us, his eyes landed on the crunched up joint near Zayn's foot. He stared at it for a while still keeping his calm demeanor "So Mr Tomlinson do you need any help on the script?" He asked with a smile.

I lifted my head and nodded at him, not trusting my voice.

"Pop by my class any time during lunch or after school if you need help,"  I politely smiled then nodded "Alright gents get back to class before next period." His eyes went back to the joint before walking back into the school.

"Holy shit! We almost got into so much shit," Niall cheered giving all of us high fives.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Styles totally wants to fuck Louis we would've been in so much trouble," my attention immediately perked up at Zayn's words.

"What do you mean?" I asked shyly, trying my best to hide the excitement.

"I mean Louis let's be honest, you have the best English marks in class, he allows you to sleep in his class; last year a senior slept in his class and Mr Styles threatened to call his parents and ban him from the senior trip and he wants to spend extra time with you... He's tryna fuck you mate."

I had so many questions to ask but the weed was fuzzing up my brain to words so the only words "is he even gay?" Fell out of my mouth.

"Yeah of course, he hooked up with my older cousin's friend a couple of years ago." I was about to ask a follow up question but the bell for second period rang. The rest of the day was a blur and when I got to bed I spent hours closely analyzing every single encounter I've ever had with Harry Styles.

 

\-------

 

It only took me until Friday to be absolutely fed up by Garret and Gigi's endless commands and regulations for the script. Emma called deuces to script writing on Wednesday and on Thursday night Gigi sent me an essay of things that I should include in the script then on Friday morning Garret decided to send me another essay of things I shouldn't include on the script. The moment I saw Garret's message, I decided to swallow my pride and march up to Mr Styles' class. I knocked on the door and heard his tranquil voice saying _"come in."_

He was leaning against his desk, scruffy writing book in his hand and a large pile next to him. His face was first irritated but when he looked up he smiled.

"Hello there Mr Tomlinson, what can I do for you today?" He closed the book and put it on the large pile next to him.

"Sir I'm fed up, Gigi and Garret are having a civil war through the script and now I don't know how to write it, without upsetting the other, I really need you help." All my pent up frustration spilt out of me in one breath.

"Of course I can help you," his smile was wide, showing of his stunning dimples. He walked over to a table and took the chair behind it to place next to his teachers chair." I have a free period now so I can help you for as long as you'd like"

He patted the chair next to him for me to come sit. The moment I sat down next to him I was engulfed in his manly perfume. I smelt delicious, to say the least. His ambiance was even better close up and the tattoos looked more artsy close up. I pulled myself together, before Mr Styles could realize that I was vigorously sniffing him, and took out a note pad and my phone. I opened up to the group chat where the 'essays' had been sent to me.

"Okay so here are all of their requirements," I said handing home the phone. He scanned up the notes in group, probably trying to get an idea as to where they were going with the movie. Suddenly he broke into laughter and handed me my phone.

"I don't think those messages were meant for my eyes," he said before he let out a chortle. I looked over at the phone and I was _**mortified**_ by the messages the group had been sending each other on Thursday during classes.

The messages started off with Sierra's blunt one which read " _can Styles realize I don't give a fuck about poetry then fuck me already"_ then Bailey replied _"I don't mind the poetry it's probably the only thing that  gets his dick up"_ Chloe joined in with a _"he can fuck me while reading those poetry books he has on his shelves"_ the conversation then carried on with them arguing how big he is until Garret stopped the conversation. I closed my eyes blushing immensely even though I didn't even take part in the conversation but mentally I definitely had a thing or two to say. I combed my fingers through my hair while looking down; too embarrassed to look at Mr Styles in the eyes again.

"So shall we get started?" He asked still with a smile on his face, completely unbothered by the conversation. "So I spoke to Lou- I mean Ms Teasdale and she says that she wants you to be I charge of script writing so you don't have to take the regulations of the others' too seriously." I let out a sigh of relief and he smiled even wider at that.

"I think we should start building characters before a timeline but you're the master I'm just here to help," as he spoke I couldn't help but stare at his plump pink lips, they moved so effortlessly and looked so...kissable.

"Um... Y-yes let's do that," my answer was nothing but pathetic but Mr Styles didn't seem to care. I opened up my note pad and wrote down the names of all the actors with 5 bullet points under each of them. We both worked on building each character, the more time we spent- the more at ease I felt with him. The whole time with him it felt like heaven, he would lean in very closely whenever he made a joke, he'd sometimes watch me write with his lip between his teeth and he's also an absolute perfectionist so whenever I wrote something that he wasn't too happy about he had no qualms pulling my hand away from the paper with his big sturdy hands.

It's very difficult to describe Mr Styles, he is an incredibly nice man but I kept feeling there is was another side to him that was maybe a little more firm or appointing.

When the bell rang he immediately straightened his posture and checked the watch on his wrist, the way he did it seemed as though he was startled. "What class do you have now?" He asked me almost like he was trying to kick me out.

"English." I awkwardly said. I wasted no time relocating my things to my actual desk while Mr Styles took the other chair back to it's place. Students quickly started pilling in all too busy with their own lives to notice the awkward tension in the room. For the rest of the lesson Mr Styles went out of his way to ignore me and I felt so shit about it.

Lunch slowly came around and I was too stuck in my own thoughts about Mr Styles to keep up with the conversation at the table. I was shook into reality when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Niall.

"Hey mate, my cousin is having this big gig a town over tomorrow night, are you down to come?" I bit my lip contemplating, then eagerly nodded "okay cool, i'll text you the details" Niall looked ecstatic as he walked back to his table.

"And what was that about?" Aiden asked curiously

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that you're now hanging out with one of the coolest guys in the school," Eleanor said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know it just happened I guess." The conversation quickly drifted away from Niall and I's friendship and they were soon talking about Stranger Things. We couldn't really talk much about it since Stan was only on episode 5, which Eleanor called him out as 'weakling' since she had finished the whole season in one go.

  
For the first time in my life, when Stan, Eleanor and I were headed to the auditorium for drama club I felt anxious. Partly because of Gigi and Garret's nonsense and mainly because of Mr Styles. I wanted to talk to someone about my feelings for Mr Styles but I knew Stan would judge me for liking a teacher and I feared that Eleanor would go blabbering her mouth, even though she wasn't that type of person nonetheless the fear was still there.

When we got inside the auditorium, Mr Styles was early like the last time also with a bright smile on his face, as usual. We all sat down and waited for him to start the session.

"Okay so today we're going to work on team building," and array of groans followed his statement "I know you guys have the film to work on but you won't produce anything good if you are bickering all the time. So I've got this riddle that you guys will have to complete, as a team, then on Monday we'll continue with actual production. Mr Tomlinson you are going to come with me and work on the script."

Mr Styles handed the group a single piece of paper then called for me to follow him. Sierra and Bailey gave me a cheeky wink before I stood up. Mr Styles' strides to his classroom were long and quick which resulted with me having to fast walk to keep up with him. When we arrived in his classroom he turned on the lights but the blinds were still closed, the school was vacant at this time accept for the cross country team that was training outside.

"Let's get back to that script," Mr Styles proposed while taking an extra chair like that morning. The time passed by invisibly with Mr Styles since by the time it was almost time for drama club to be over we were only half way. His joke quantity this time had decreased and he sat a visible distance away from me while we wrote the script. When we went back to the auditorium, everyone was cheering because that had just figured out the riddle. They gave their answer to Mr Styles who congratulated them with a cheerful grin.

When Stan and I were walking home, he decided to call me out on my recent behavior "Is it just me or have you become more and more detached from the world?" He asked accusingly

"I think it's just you mate." I replied defensively because I knew where he was going to put the blame.

"Is it because you're hanging out with Niall and them now?"

"No, my behavior has nothing to do with Niall, you're just jealous!" My voice shot up uncontrollably.

"Jealous? Of what Louis?"

"Because before Niall came along you guys were my only friends and now I finally have other friends you're suddenly analyzing me!" Stan stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"You're being conceited and unreasonable right now.Why would those guys randomly approach you, they clearly want something from you!"

"Oh fuck off Stan." I rolled my eyes then started fast walking home.

When I arrived home I had tears in my eyes and I was not in the mood to talk to anyone. I went straight to my room and laid there for what felt like hours. My mom eventually came upstairs, softly knocking on the door then entering.

"Lou, are you okay?" She asked, stroking my hair.

"Stan and I had a silly fight," she gasped from surprise since Stan and I have never had any type of argument.

"About what?"

"He started accusing me of being detached then started blaming my new friends which is so ridiculous of him!"

"Oh I see... But you do seem a little more quiet than usual," she said with a sympathetic look on her face. I looked at her straight in the eyes and all I could think of is how off Harry treated me today. I rolled over looking the opposite way from her.

"So I like this guy okay, but he's totally out of my league but then my friends told me that he... Likes me and I was like wow how can a guy this amazing actually like me but then today;in a blink of an he started to treat me like...nothing, like I didn't exist," there were tears in my eyes as I acknowledged the situation for the first time.

"Is this boy in your new group of friends?" She was hugging me from behind and I really appreciated that she decided to take the friend approach as apposed to a freaked out parent.

"No he's definitely not."

"I think that you should let Stan simmer down then approach him on Monday and I also think you need to go out with some friends cause hanging out with youtubers every night through your Mac is not healthy." I laughed at the last statement.

"Okay that's very convenient since Niall invited me to hang out tomorrow night?"

"Hmm who is this Niall and is 'hang out' one of those teen lingoes for having sex?" She asked holding me tighter.

"God no! I'm pretty sure Niall is very straight, and he's one of my new friends."

"Oh okay I'll have to meet him before you guys leave then."

"That's so embarrassing, I'm 17 that's so not cool!" My mum laughed at my hysteria.

"Okay whatever but what time will you be home?"

"I don't know, he didn't specify." She took up from my bed while making a hmm sound.

"If you come home drunk you'll never be allowed to hang out with friend again," she said making her way out of my room.

"But you just told me to leave the house!" I yelled but she couldn't hear me because she was already gone. I laid in bed for a while longer before it was time for supper. When I got downstairs there was only four us since Daisy, Phoebe and Fizzy all went to sleepovers. We sat in the lounge watching tv while having Nando's.

"So Lou how buzzed are you for the football game tomorrow night?" My dad asked from the other side of the room. I awkwardly played with my rice for a moment before shrugging.

"Honey Louis is going out with friends tomorrow night," my mom replied for me.

"But the game starts at 9:30pm, how long are you going to be?" He looked confused now.

"We're going to a town over so it might take a while to get back," I said, a little afraid that my dad would not approve of my plans.

"Who are you going with?" His voice was plan, not angry but not happy.

"Niall, Liam and Zayn-"

"-oh my gosh, you're friends with Niall, Liam and Zayn?" Lottie chirped in, all excited.

"Yeah kind of I guess,"

"They're so hot! Louis you need to invite them over so I can tell all my friends."

"That won't be happening soon Lot, they don't seem like the types to hang out with 15 year olds." I said then shot her an apologetic look.

"Well Louis just remember that you must wrap it before you tap it." It took me a while to catch wind of my dad's statement but when I got it, I furiously blushed. Having young parents can be awfully embarrassing at times.

"Oh no dad! You don't have to worry about those three." I wanted to carry on and say that he had bigger fish to fry because I was prepared to let my English teacher tap it.

When it got late we all left at the same time to go to bed. Just before I got inside the covers I saw a couple of messages from Niall.

_**From Niall:  
Hey Tommo! So tomorrow night is still on, I'll pick you up at 18:00 just send me your address :)** _

__**  
**From Niall:  
Also it takes two hours to get to the next town so we'll come home quite late !! 

__**  
**From Niall:  
Anyway I'm so excited for tomorrow, I'll see you then, night !x 

  
\-----------

The following morning when I woke up, all my sisters were home making the biggest noise already. My dad was outside working in the garden while my mom was moping the floors while listening to some old school music. I spent my day with Lottie downstairs binge watching reality shows and when it was 17:00 I decide to go re-shower. In the shower I only shaved my armpits since they were the only truly hairy parts of my body, the rest looked like a 12 year old boy starting puberty.

I got dressed in ripped black skinny jeans, an old Rolling Stones t-shirt I nipped from my dad, a maroon varsity jacket with patches on it and maroon puma creepers. By the time I was finished getting ready Niall was already sending me a text saying that he was near.

When he pulled up in front of my house, mum and dad were already peaking outside the Windows analyzing his car. They gave me some money before kissing me goodbye.

"Looking good Tommo! You're ready for the wildest night of your life?" Niall cheered while I entered his run down car.

"Niall could you stop exaggerating, you're going to get his hopes up only to have him disappointed... Hi Louis," Zayn waved at me from the passenger seat then looked back on the road.

"How's your week Lou? Wait do you prefer Louis or Lou?" Liam asked with genuine concern on his face.

"Louis or Lou is fine I don't really mind and it's been okay, nothing exciting and yours?" With that statement it allowed the three boys to tell me every single detail about their week. I responded with "oh really"s and "uh huh" at appropriate times until we pulled up at some drive way five streets away from mine.

"This is Niall's cousin's house, he's driving us tonight." Zayn stated to me. We all followed Niall inside the house. Inside the house there multiple sculptures and paintings littered all over the place. The house wasn't very big but it did have a cozy element to it.

"Niall you left with my car for five fucking hours mate," a tall man with blonde hair, dressed in all black walked out of the kitchen with a lit cigarette between his fingers.

"Yeah I had shit to do, now let's go you bastard," I assumed that this was Niall's cousin since he spoke so unfiltered with him. He greeted Zayn and Liam then stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on me.

"Ni, who's this?" Niall looked over at who he was looking at, which was me.

"Oh that's Louis, cool chap he is." I felt slightly uncomfortable under Niall's cousin's strong gaze so I pulled on my sleeves while avoiding eye contact.

"I'm George, sorry for Niall's shit introducing skills," George pulled out a hand for me to shake, which I shook. George didn't say much to me after that except for asking all four us to help carry his drum set to the car. We sat at the back of truck, he had two cars, with all the drum equipment. Before we left town we picked up his other friend/ band mate Adam who also dropped off his guitar at the back.

George blasted well known rock songs like _highway to hell_ and _bad reputation_  making me feel like I was living in the freeks and geeks universe. The whole two hour drive was nothing but exhilarating, we made jokes, smoked and played silly games, it was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

When we got to our destination, which was some bar next to a gas station, we entered through the back and went to George's band's dressing room. There were two other guys already there, one quiet and the other way more outspoken than the other.

Zayn, Liam and Niall all greeted the two guys with fist bumps and hugs but when the out spoken guys eyes landed on me he came closer to me.

"Who's twink is this?" He asked directing his question to everyone in the room.

"Matty back the fuck off he's 17," Niall spat trying to protect me.

"I'd totally fuck you baby," Matty's frayed hands landed on my cheek "if I wasn't trying to avoid jail" he winked at me before carrying on with his own business, which was tuning his guitar in a corner of the room.

"Sorry about that Louis, Matty's a real pervert."

"Liam if you weren't friends with George I'd seriously punch you right now," is Matty's rebuttal Liam's previous comment.

"And the fact that you have no muscle so I would beat the shit out of you." Matty didn't reply to Liam's comment making everyone in the room burst out into laughter. The conversation in the dressing room became lighter and I felt at home with these people. I felt as though I could say anything and I wouldn't be judged and their jokes were hilarious.

When it was time for Matty and he's band to perform, we made our way to the front of the bar. The bar was packed with hipster looking people all tipsy or drunk. We went straight to the bar where Zayn ordered us our first set of shots. The bartender didn't ask for ID presumably because we had already made it inside the place. 6 straight shots later I was extremely drunk, swaying my body to Matty's band play.

"Louis you're so drunk!" Zayn commented even though he was also slurring his words from the intoxication.

"This...thisss song really makes me w-wanna do dance," I hiccuped "do you wanna dance Z-zayn?" We somehow maneuvered over to the dance floor where we sloppily danced. When Matty's band was done they switched back to a DJ where they played some hip hop song so I done the suitable thing in my drunken state, grind on Zayn.

All questions of his sexuality and fear of rejection flew out the window when he decided to grind back. We moved dirtily like that for a while until we made eye contact. We stared at each other for a moment, both with drunk sloppy grins, before leaning in and kissing. His lips were a little chapped but it didn't take too long before he opened his mouth to deepened the kiss. We kissed like that for a song, I felt nothing while kissing him but my drunken state kept telling me to carry on.

I quickly got bored of just kissing so I started roaming my hand across his lower abdomen before I landed on his dick. He moaned into the kiss then held onto my hands.

"Woah, woah, I think that we should t-take t-this somewhere else," we stumbled out of the bar, roaming through unfamiliar cars until we ended up in the back of Georges car. Things went blackout from there but all I then remember was waking up, leaned up against Zayn's shoulder in my driveway.

"Thanks again for coming Louis, it was a blast." Niall's voice sounded defeated by exhaust. My eyes could hardly open but I bid everyone a weak goodbye before walking into my house. I was much more sober than what I was back at the bar, to my relief, so when I opened and locked the front door with my keys it was pretty easy.

My parents were laying on the couch watching some action movie when I passed them.

"How was the night Lou?" My mom shouted since I was already midway up the stairs.

"Fun." Is all I could reply since tongue still had difficulty moving from the intoxication. It didn't occur to me that I might have lost my virginity until the following morning when I took a shower...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took soon long to update

In high school you're the joke until you're let in n the joke. That Monday morning I had felt like the joke as I walked own the hallways of the school with all eyes glancing my direction. My whole high school career I've stayed low-key so that I could avoid any attention or wanted eyes, but right now it felt like all my efforts went to shit.

 

I walked over to the my locker and as I was taking out my books for drama  I endured half the football team cat-calling me and blowing kisses at me, including Garret. I made eye contact with Garret, trying to get answers from him since he was the only sane football team member, however all he did was wink then look back at his friends. 

 

I took out a notepad from my locker then rushed to the auditorium. The whole drama club was there,except for Garret,and Mr Styles was busy marking some worksheets by the stage. The giggling had hushed when I walked in so I bee-lined to Eleanor and Stan who were sitting isolated.

 

"Hey guys, is there something really funny I missed this weekend?" I asked my friends with a bewildered look on my face

 

"Nice going Tommo!" Bailey cheered from the bottom of the auditorium.

 

"How do you not know Lou?" Eleanor question genuinely concerned "everyone knows that you hooked up with Zayn in George Daniel's car and Gigi is very mad about it" she gave me an apologetic look and all I could do was gape.

 

"W-what?" It felt like the world had stopped and i could feel bile creeping up my throat. Just to make things worse; Garret and Ryan entered the auditorium approaching me.

 

"Louis if I knew you were that freaky I would've tried it many years ago on that sweet ass," his voice volume did not alter so the whole auditorium heard it and I saw Mr Styles' head lift on the corner of my eyes. The girls started giggle while all Stan and Eleanor could do was give me a look of sympathy. At that moment I needed Mr Styles to stand up and be a teacher to stop this but all he did was clap his hands and stand on stage.

 

"Alright, seeing as though everyone is here, shall we begin?" he completely ignored the encounter and dived into his lesson. He handed out worksheets about Theatre of ancient Rome. I couldn't look up once during the lesson as I was fighting back tears and I kept on trying to make excuses as to why he didn't even acknowledge Garret's behaviour.

 

After drama club Eleanor tried to carry on like the school wasn't only talking about my weekend endeavours while Stan still acted sour towards me. I ignored all of Aiden's questioning looks during maths and I felt as though I was going to die when I walked to English knowing that Niall and Mr Styles were in that class. The class was quite rowdy when I entered and Mr Styles was sitting behind his computer with a concentrated look. I sat at my desk and got my books and stationery out, my classmates wouldn't stop staring at me. I avoided looking over at Niall's area, mainly because of Niall's friends and I partly felt betrayed by him.

 

"Alright, settle down class," Mr Styles stood up from his seat and stood in front of his desk waiting for everyone to be seated and quiet "as you know we've finally finished The strange case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde" the whole class started cheering, except me of course.

 

"Glad to see you guys enjoyed the book" he said sarcastically "luckily for you enthusiastic learners, we'll be starting with **_The Scarlet Letter_** today" a chorus of groans and complaints followed his statement.

 

"Wait a minute Mr Styles, isn't that book about that slut committed adultery?" Lucky interrupted, he was in the swim team and one of Gigi's close friends. Mr Styles was about to answer but then he chirped again "Well Louis probably read ahead and that probably explains his actions this weekend"

 

The whole class started laughing, Niall stayed silent but didn't do much to defend me. I wanted to cry but that would be even more embarrassing.

 

"Lucky I'm pleased know that you know of the book but please keep your snarky comments out of my classroom as I am not interested to hear any of it." The class went silent after Mr Styles spoke and the lesson carried on as usual. My thoughts floated far from what was being talked about in Class. I tried to remember anything extra from Saturday night but there was no avail and was Zayn and Gigi dating? It takes two to tango so even if Zayn had a girlfriend I'm not the only one to blame and my mid kept on trying to figure out if I had sex with him that night cause I wasn't a hundred percent sure. I knew I needed to speak to Zayn.

 

When the bell rang for lunch, I quickly packed my things and rushed to my locker so that I could get to the cafeteria early to speak to Zayn. Unfortunately when I got to the cafeteria it was already fully packed. I looked around the upperclassmen area for Zayn but I couldn't see him, I also didn't notice a cheerleader girl as bumped into her by mistake.

 

"Watch where you're going, home wrecker!" She said loud enough for the whole upperclassmen area to look our direction. I couldn't handle anymore high school humiliation so I stormed out of the cafeteria to Mr Styles class.

 

Mr Styles was sitting behind his desk a book in one hand and a mug in the other. His tranquil state made my heart flutter but the humiliation that I experienced paralysed me to smile at the beautiful imagery I was looking at.

 

"Ah, Mr Tomlinson. The script writer connoisseur, do you need some help with the script?" his smile was so genuine and oblivious. Oblivion, something everyone in the school didn't seem to have today except for me.

 

"No sir...I just needed a place to sit." 

 

"Well you're welcome in here anytime." I walked over to a desk at the back and just dropped down onto the chair. I felt so alone and that I had no one to turn to that wouldn't judge me. "You don't seem too happy you want to talk?"

 

I looked up from the desk straight into Mr Styles' emerald eyes. I didn't want him to look at me different or think I'm some teenager who gets blackout drunk every weekend and sleeps with random guys so opted not to open up and stay silent.

 

"You know there is nothing to be ashamed of with being promiscuous..." he started before taking a sip from the steamy liquid in his mug.

 

"Have you also heard?" my voice was low and I started to twiddle with my fingers.

 

"I've been hearing students speak here and there, you know I'm your teacher you can trust me" his smile was so promising and luring.

 

"Ok well as you've heard everyone think that I had sex with Zayn Malik in Niall's cousin's car but apparently Zayn has a girlfriend and to be quite frank I'm not even sure if I had actual sex with him, I was too drunk to remember and it would kinda suck if I couldn't even remember my first time you know and then I can feel all my friends judging me cause all of it was so out of character for me," it felt like the weight had been lifted from my shoulders as I told him everything.

 

"If you were very intoxicated and he still had intercourse with you, you know that you can report that right?" all his terminology made him sound so professional and it reminded me that I was talking to Eleanor or Stan but my english teacher.

 

"I know but from what I can remember it was very consensual but I don't know I need to speak to Zayn cause the whole school is shaming me for all of this."

 

"Yeah I feel as though it would be best to speak to Mr Malik and it's high school, next week they'll be on the net subject." I nodded in agreement then the classroom fell into silence for a long while. He went back to reading while my eyes stayed on him. Today he was wearing a silk shirt that had three buttons unbuttoned, he also had a cross necklace on his defined chest. His left hand held the book so firmly while his write twirled a new found pen. He had a little stubble growing on his upper lip which mad him look even manlier and his lips were extra pink from the hot coffee. I felt an urge inside of me and I needed more of his attention.

 

"Sir, why aren't you in the staffroom with all the other teachers?" he looked taken a back but nonetheless he smiled.

 

"I'm kind of an introvert so staffroom socialising is not really my thing," I nodded at his response then stood up from my desk and sat on a desk in front of him.

 

"So what is your thing?" I tried to have sexy tone with that question but he didn't pay any attention to it as he bookmarked his book, closed it then put his chin on his hands making him look directly at me.

 

"Hmm...I like to read of course, I'm into photography, film, I've also tried getting into painting but I'm horrid, I like music and some other stuff that I cannot tell you about because you're my student," He winked at me so innocently while my teenage boy mind ran wild. I wanted to know what those 'other stuff' were when he did them, how often he did them and how inappropriate were they. However I was way too shy to pry.

 

"So what were you reading there?"

 

"Palo Alto, not James's best work work but nevertheless a James Franco work of art." Mr Styles was all about surprising me today since he was reading a book which had a teacher-student relationship. I wanted to jump of joy for some unknown reason cause it wasn't like he said he condoned it and he would have a relationship.

 

"Oh so you really are a true fan of James Franco" I bit my lip after that sentence as an attempt to stop my smile of admiration.

 

He leaned back into his chair then asked; "why do you seem a little surprised?" he grinning as he caressed the sides of his mouth with his index finger and thumb. The wonders those fingers could do. I quickly cut my thoughts short, not wanting to get aroused right in front of Mr Styles.

 

"I just never expected that from you is all,"

 

"Well there is a lot about me that you don't know Mr Tomlinson." With that the bell rang for end of lunch. I bid him a goodbye before heading to Biology. The rest of the day carried on the same. I longed for art so that I could confront Zayn however I found out that him and Liam didn't come to school, so it seemed like I would be avoiding the cafeteria for a little while longer.

 

Stan didn't wait for me after school so I had to endure the walk home alone. When I got home my father and my sister were doing their usual routines so I headed up to my room. I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling, trying to come up with ideas on how to fix this problem. I grabbed my phone to text Niall.

 

_**To Niall:** _

**Hi Niall, I was wondering if you have Zayn's number. I want to clear things up I can't carry on like this where the whole school thinks i'm a slag.**

 

He didn't take long to respond with Zayn's number in the first message and then a:

 

_**From Niall:** _

**The whole school doesn't think you're a slag Lou. Jocks are just jerks. I feel like I brought all of this upon you and I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends.**

 

I wasn't sure as to how genuine that message was but it I felt as though forgiving him would be best for me since I was counting my friends by the hand.

 

_**To Niall:** _

**It's okay, I just want to talk to Zayn to get some closure**

 

Straight after that I clicked on the phone number to call Zayn. It only rang for a few times before he picked up.

 

_"hey Louis, I'm so glad you called I've been meaning to talk to you"_ I could hear the desperation in his voice but it frustrated me even more cause he betrayed me.

 

"yeah well Zayn, I need some answers. Did we or did we not have sex? and why would you do it if you saw how drunk I was?" tears started rushing out as all of the events of today played over in my mind "And then why did you tell everyone, were trying to embarrass me or what?"

 

_"Lou, please don't cry. You're a great guy and I would never violate your privacy like that. We were about to have sex but then I realised how drunk you were so I dressed you again and we spoke for a while. You were telling me about yours and Stan's fight and how you like Mr Styles,"_ he said it so nonchalantly while I blushed on the other end _" but then the guys from the football team were there at the bar so I guessed they just assumed when we came back but I swear I never had sex with you"_

 

"Thanks Zayn, I couldn't even defend myself today cause I didn't even know what had exactly happened. I guess I'm never drinking that much ever again" Zayn laughed on the other end.

 

_"_ _Glad to have cleared things with you. Niall told me you had a rough day, i would've sorted things out if I was there. Liam and I are both sporting food poisoning from this sushi place we had on our way home from the concert."_

 

"Aw well that must suck, hope you two get well soon then. Now I have to start reading for english"

 

_"Working hard for Mr Styles to impress Mr Styles eh?"_ Zayn teased, laughed in response but I was crimson red on my side.

 

"Whatever Zayn, bye!" he laughed just before I hang up. That night during dinner I didn't say much, all i could think about was seducing Mr Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment thoughts and opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts so far :))


End file.
